A Father's Love
by Steeple333
Summary: A little idea that popped in my head. Draco Malfoy is stopped by a person asking about family. HP.hack crossover, oneshot, AUish. Please R


This is a HP/.hack crossover, a oneshot unless people review a lot with interesting ideas, because I have none after this, really. Sorry if this is bad, I just made it up right now, and had no Beta. Malfoy may be kinda ooc...

A Father's Love

"Excuse me, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of invoking his father to taunt Harry Potter when he was interrupted by a smooth voice.

Turning around, he rather irritably said, "What?"

"I'd like to talk to you." The girl asked. Though _girl_ was a bit inaccurate. While it was true that she was young, there was little that was girlish about her, both in demeanor and figure. She stood still, looking at him through straight black hair.

"Ok, sure." He said uncertainly, "anything to get away from this attention-seeker." He added, sending a smug look at the other boy. Harry was about to comment, but Draco turned his back and followed the girl.

"So," Draco said as she led him under a tree in a semi-secluded part of the castle, "What did you want to say? It better be worth my time."

"Your father." She immediately said, "You talked about him."

"Yeah, what of it?" Draco responded derisively.

"Do you… love him?" she asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Please, just tell me." The girl insisted.

"Well, I guess, what does that have anything to do with anything?" he snapped, annoyed.

"So… does your father love you?" she asked, curious.

"Well, duh!" Draco stood up, "Look, I don't want some stupid bird wasting my time, alright?" he was about to walk away, but the girl grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait."

Angry, he threw her off and shouted, "Why? I don't have to stand here answering the stupid questions of a stupider bird, ok?"

"I need to know, though." The girl said, unperturbed.

"What!"

"Does your father… does he favor you over your other siblings?"

"I don't have any other siblings."

"But if you did… would your father prize one over the other?"

Draco thought of a moment, his anger slowly receding as he considered her question. "I don't think he would," he said after a moment, "Parents aren't supposed to have favorites, right? Is that all?"

The girl lowered her hand from its grasp on Draco's robes. She leaned her back against the trunk, her head tilted back, looking up at the sunlight filtering through the leaves. She sighed as she folded her hands on her knees. "Is…" she said softly after a moment, "Is that normal? Do all fathers love their children equally?"

"Well, yeah, most the time, why?" Draco asked, interest piqued as he sat down next to her. "Yours doesn't?"

She shook her head, "No, my father loves my… my sister much more then I."

"Tough." Draco commented offhandedly, not unkindly.

"I wonder if he loves me at all. All he seems to care about is my sister. If I do anything, he wants it to be for my younger sister's sake. I… I'm supposed to take care of her, but it's hard."

"Where's your mom? Doesn't she take care of you? Moms usually don't pick favorites."

"Dead." The girl said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco said flatly.

"It's alright. I just wish my father loved me too, instead of seeing me as a surrogate mother."

Draco paused for a moment, then said, "Your father makes it you responsible for your little sister?"

She nodded, "Yeah. She… looks much like my father. I look nothing like him. But even if the circumstances were flipped, he would still love her and not I."

"You look like your mother, then?"

"I… don't really have a mother."

"Oh." Draco said, "But, if your mother died, then how did your sister..?"

"She was born from a different woman."

"So she's your half sister, through your father?"

The girl shrugged, "I suppose, yes. Harald Hoerwick was our father, but Emma Wielant was Aura's mother."

"Aura is your little sister."

She nodded.

Draco shifted so he was facing her, "Actually, you never told me your name. And what house are you in? I don't recall seeing you before."

She stood up, "My name is Morgana Mode Gone. And I don't attend this school."

Draco mimicked the action, "What? That's impossible! What are you doing here?"

She stared at him, and then he realized: she had sad red eyes. "Researching."

With a little trepidation, he asked, "Researching what? For what purpose?"

Morgana looked at her pale hand, "Human behavior, and human experience, for the time I have here."

He stared incredulously at Morgana, "I… don't understand."

"I am not human." She said simply with a shrug.

"Then what are you? You look human enough."

"I am…" she looked up in the tree again, "a Goddess that faced her Twilight for the Dawn of a New Goddess."

"Now you're just making things up." He said skeptically, folding his arms.

"No. I speak the truth. I was the Goddess of a virtual world."

"Then why talk to mortals?" he said, humoring her.

"Because you live in the real world, and it is people like you that we were modeled after. Thank you for your information. Good bye, Draco." She sedately walked off, leaving a rather confused Draco.

"…How did she know my name?"

I really don't know where that came from. Oo I just had to get the idea from my head. If you can, review, even if it's to say "WTF?" or "Draco was ooc".


End file.
